Science is delicious, Ja?
by kaRINtou-kun
Summary: Klavier Gavin always found "science" to be interesting and delicious. But how literal does he really intend it to be?
1. Chapter 1

"Dammit!" This was not a good time to cross Ema Skye, science detective's path. Or rather, a hungry Ema Skye's path. Normally, this would have been resolved by a generally good old mini-feast on her all time favourite food, Snackoos. Problem is, the hungry detective had none. Obvious as it may seem,it was quite out of the usual.

"If only I didn't use them up on that damn fop." No. Scrap that. It wasn't her fault. _It was always __**his**__ fault_.

"If only that damn fop didn't make annoying me his life goal."

At times like this Ema relished in the fact she had her own desk, her own space, though it was small. Away from others. "Only one thing to do..." Ema whipped out her pen from the pile of unfinished paperwork, laid her head on her desk and got down to work...

On drawing pictures.

That's right. Ema had an unusual habbit of drawing the foods she desired whenever she was hungry and could not obtain them. Now that she thought about it, it was rather odd. Brushing off her thoughts, she continued to pour all her hunger into drawing pictures of deliciously looking food. Perhaps it was the fact that she was so hungry, she was lost in thought. Perhaps it was simply that she actually enjoyed acting like a child and drawing pictures.

Or perhaps it was simply that her mind purposely ignored the presence of a certain someone.

Whatever it was, Ema Skye did not see a certain glimmerous fop behind her.

"What do we have here? ..Fraulein.. I had no idea!" A small sly grin began to form on his oh-so-perfect face. Ema growled as he came a bit closer. "What do you want, Gavin?" This, however, had no effect as his grin grew even wider. What looked like amusment danced on his lips, as if he was enjoying her anger and feeding on it. His eyes had that mischievous glint in them that often made her shiver, for she hated when he had an advantage on her.

"Now, now. That's no way to talk to your superior, and also to someone who has just found their subordinate slacking off, _drawing children's pictures_, now is it?" Often were the times when Ema almost wondered why she had even considered taking this job.

"..I...I finished all my work so..." She instantly regretted what she said as she knew it would take a complete, ..no, a blind idiot to miss the large, towering pile of paperwork on her desk. ..Surely the fop wouldn't fire her now? ..Or would he? Ema mentally smacked herself for spewing such an obvious lie.

"But still. I mean.."

Oh no. Here it comes. She'd never thought she'd see the day where Gavin actually cared about slacking off, when he does so much of it. _I better start looking for a new job.._

"I never knew you were like that. So you **do** have an inner child, fraulein!" Klavier radiated with joy, like a small child who had found out that they had been given a new toy. Something about him, his geniune happiness...

_Wait_. Geniune happiness? Radiated? Ema almost mentally spat out those words._ We are talking about Klavier Gavin here. _It is gramatically incorrect to place those words even remotely near him.

_Wait wait. _..I-Inner child? What the.. ? ...Oh no, no. Something terrible had just clocked in her mind, something which in the future, she would come to regret. If he doesn't care about her slacking off, and is more concerned that she has an "inner child", then...

"Wait till the other detectives hear this! Oh fraulein, why didn't you tell me earlier? I **love** drawing! We could draw all sorts of stuff!"

_Wait wait wait. ..O-OTHER DETECTIVES? _No.. No. Simply no. He wasn't...really going to tell anyone else, ..was he? I mean, that would mean the end of her reputation as she knew it, the end of her dignity and ..just the end of everything! Besides. Even if she DID like drawing, who said she was ever going to draw with the fop?

Ema thought about this. Being her usual angry self was not going to work, not in this situation. She needed a new angle, a new tactic.. Something..Something...Gentle. Though she knew she'd come to hate herself for doing this, it was the only way. Pleading. Being nice. _To the fop._

"..K-klavier? Uhmm. Perhaps you could. uhm. keep this between us? Please?" She looked up at him in the most revolvting way ever thought of - affectionately.

For a moment, she swore she caught him off guard as he had a look of surprise and curiosity plastered on his face, before regaining his ever so mischievous expression. Up close like this, if the fop had that face of curiousity on more often, perhaps she could attempt to tolerate him. Not saying he looked cute or anything. _...Cute? What the-_

"..Nngghhhh..."

Ema stared at Gavin, for a while, in disbelief, and in curiousity, as to whether he was shaking from some awful pain or from some horribly past down disease. Unfortunately for her, it was neither. At this point, Klavier Gavin was in fits of laughter, shaking from side to side, uncontrollably roaring with the manifestation of joy.

"Ahahaha! Wow. Did you just try to pleade with me, Fraulein? Did you really? Oh you **do** amuse me so."

Ema, now practically burning up with embarrasment, pushed past Klavier, and stormed off out the precinct. She had never been humilated more in her entire life, and if she had been, she really was not in the mood to remember. She welcomed the harsh swipes of the cold wind, as if to add to her anger and understand her. She didn't even have a destination in mind, all she cared about was being as far away from Gavin as possible. Why on earth did she even consider pleading with him? Everyone knows you don't plead with spoilt rockstars.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much on the reviews on the previous chapter! Im feeling more confident thanks to you guys, eheheh. Sorry for the short chapter, i really didn't have any inspiration, but i tried my best. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Ema flopped onto her sofa as exhaustion ran throughout her. Though at the time, cold wind was welcoming and soothing for her anger, it really did take a toll on her, walking through the streets like a madman and mumbling to herself. _Why did I get so worked up about such a small thing? Honestly.._

"Ah. I concentrated so much on my fustration and anger, I forgot that I was even hungry."

"What to eat..What to eat... " Ema pondered her possible options. _Let's see.._ Instant noodles. Snackoos. Tea. ...Instant noodles. Coffee. Although snackoos were her favourite food, and instant noodles was extremely easy to make, Ema only possesed a small amount of energy due to her negative march home. Well, to be honest, it was more of a march for about 5 minutes, which slowly turned into a normal paced walk. Ema slowly forgot and even if she remembered, she certainly wasn't bothered to think about the fop's and her little "tête à tête".

"Wait. Why do I keep doing that?" She slowly began to realize how often her thoughts always somehow managed to connect to Gavin in some way or another, and to be frank, it worried her deeply. The best way to get rid of this nasty habit, she decided, was to just stop altogether! "If I don't see the fop, then I don't think about him. Simple as." ..So what? ...Even if she DOES work for him, and practically sees him everyday, Ema Skye will manage some way or another. It's what a scientist does! "And that's what I am. A brilliant scientific detective!" _Well...Actually. A brilliant __**hungry**__ scientific detective is more like it._

After making a cup of coffee and settling down on the sofa, Ema relaxed for the second time, before suddenly remembering the ordeal earlier. "Forget, Ema, forget." Rubbing her temples and leaning back, Ema slowly began to loosen up, falling into a mellow sleep.

Besides, after what happened today, what could possibly go wrong and break her resolution?

* * *

Ema violently lunged forwards. Eyes half opened and brain muddled, she scanned her surroundings to gain some understanding of where she was. _Sofa...TV.. Cup. Hmmm. This must be the living room. ... Time?_ Ema ducked her head, searching for her cell phone's clock. "I hate it when I wake up in a horrible mood like this. Where IS my cellphone?" The fustrated detective vigorously scratched her head in annoyance. "Ahhh. Why did I have to wake up?"

...Wait.

"Why DID I wake up in the first place?" Realisation suddenly hit her. The time! ..Oh no.

The reason why Ema woke up so violently, now revealed itself, upon staring at her cellphone screen. "15 missed calls" sort of suggests that either a) your mother wants you home immediately, or b) ...Your boss is extremely mad at you for not turning up at work. Ema was now praying that it was the former. Dammit. Damn that Klavier. Damn this job. Damn everything! Why couldn't things just go back to when she was 18, and had that sweet rosy dream of being a forensic investigator?

Ema snapped back to reality, realising that time was ticking away, and got a move on to get dressed. Before she opened the front door to her apartment, she leaned against it for a while, contemplating whether she should bring a bag of snackoos or not with her. _After all.. I'm pretty sure I'll need some comfort-stress food after being lectured at by the fop._

That being decided, she quickly grabbed a bag, and dashed out of the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah.. A little more inspiration this time, but I still tried my best. Tell me what you think, what you love/hate. I don't own ace attorney, and all its characteres, but i own this story. thanks. Fräulein = miss, detektiv = detective, achtung = regard, listen up, look here, pay attention.

* * *

Ema really loved days like this. The weather, of course. The sky was a refreshing wash of azure with splashes of silky white clouds. A cold, chilly yet crisp and sweet breeze danced around the air. Why, if she had closed her eyes at this very moment, she could have imagined she was still 16, eager to explore the world with science at her hands. There weren't many people on the streets, just a few odd ones here and there, and to be honest, that's how she liked it in the mornings ; quiet, peaceful, and uncrowded. It was the small things like this that made her day. Shame that the gradual mood she'd often work up through this small things, could be destroyed and shattered within seconds. _Like yesterday.._

_No, Ema. Remember last night? Forget._ That's right. She was in a remarkably good mood right now, and was determined to stay in it. She opened up a bag of snackoos she had stuffed in her lab coat pockets earlier, and began to munch on her all time favourite snacks. "Ahh. You've always been here for me, Snackoos" See? It was the small things, literally. Aware that she was drawing close to work, her mind wandered back to the 15 missed calls. _I wonder what was so important.. _As if answering her silent question, her cellphone rang. "...Klavier..Gavin? Eh? Why is he calling m- ...Oh right. I am late for work" Once again, see? Good mood destroyed and shattered within seconds. She answered the call, and sighed, waiting for his annoyed, angry voice to shout at her.

"Achtung fräulein! You are on your way to the precinct, correct?"

"Urhh.. Yeah, that's.. correct" She never understood why his english was so strange to reply to. It just felt.. weird.

"Don't bother. Basically -"

No. Dammit, she knew he'd be angry, annoyed, perhaps even furious. But firing her off that quickly? I-Isnt't that stretching it quite a bit? Oh no.. What was she going to do, finding a job in this day and time wasn't easy and if Lana found out she was fired, she'd kill her and...

"Fräulein?"

"...It's alright, I understand, I'll go home, it was my fault anyways."

It really was her fault, she decided. Why did she think that the fop was someone who just teased her? She obviously forgot he was also a renowned prosecutor, and arguing with him like that would obviously have its consequences. And to top it off, she was late for work the next day. If anything, he was just being reasonable, and upholding work duties. There was no reason to go "soft" on her, so why did she believe that, even if it was a small glimmer of hope. She somehow mistook him for a goofy annoying fop, when in reality, he had his own life, own job, and perhaps he took no importance to his daily habit of annoying her. Though she tried to conceal it, she was thoroughly embarrased and disappointed with herself for acting so childish and spoilt, and almost felt apologetic to Gavin. "What type of subordinate am I?"

Just as she was about to continue to wallow in her self pity, she suddenly remembered she was still on the phone.

".. Hello? Fräulein?"

"Urhh yes! Yes! I'm here, but I thought I'd told you that I was heading home.."

"..."

A strange silence. Hmm. Now that can't be good.

"...What? What's so strange? It's because I was la-"

"Ahahah! Once again, you **do** amuse me so! Really, and honestly!"

The fop was now bursting into bouts of laughter, struggling to get his words across on the phone. This really aggravated her. For someone who had just fired their subordinate, he seems far too happy. ..._ Is he mocking me? _Does he take joy in the fact that I'm now being polite to him and sulking? ...Okay, glimmerous renowned prosecutor or not, this guy's really gonna get a piece of my mi-

"You have it all wrong! Go home? I didn't know you were so eager, and obvious if you don't mind me saying, to skip work. Really now, fräulein detektiv, you are one of my best."

_Wait. _What? ...skip work? D-does that mean...

"So. Uhm. You mean... I'm **not** fired?"_ Best? Since when was I his best detective?_

"..Fired? Oh if this is "make-klavier-laugh-day" you really win the gold medal! Why didn't you tell me you made a day just for me? You're too kind, fräulein Skye."

Okay, now he was just irritating. All that self reflection earlier had now disappeared from Ema's mind which was solely focused on squeezing answers from the fop.

"Gavin. Answer me."

"...I'm sorry, detective, but I really do not understand what you are talking about. If you are referring to the 15 missed calls from earlier, you would have found that out, if you had not interrupted me earlier, and let me explain, and achieve the purpose of this phone call."

For the second time, Ema was thoroughly embarrased, disappointed and angry with herself for jumping to conclusions. Again. _Why do I do this for? I need to stop this habit. _After hearing Ema's long apologetic silence, the german prosecutor carried on.

"I simply called you to inform you that a change of work has been made. We are down at the crime scence, and to save you time and energy, I thought I'd call you. Obviously, I failed, as we are having this conversation right now."

"..I see. Thank you for your consideration. I will be making my way there. Goodbye."

Without leaving a moment for him to reply or even accept her thanks, Ema cut the call. _Anything to stop that horrible display embarrasment and shame..Okay Ema. Look on the bright side. You're not fired AND you haven't been attacked by squealing fangirls because you were just flattered by Klavier Gavin._

Yeah. It really is the small things that make my day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, i'm back after a long break! This chapter is my longest so far, and i'd like to believe I am a little better at writing, after going through the "creative writing" unit at school. please review! **

**disclaimer ; story is mine, but characters are NOT.**

* * *

"Oh fraulein.. I didn't know you were so passionate about me."

"Fraulein, what on Earth are you trying to do?"

"..Fraulein Skye, you're too adorable."

Those words hit Ema and stung her pride as she remembered the events which took place earlier in the day. She gingerly rubbed her arm, as if to tend to the wounds that slashed her dignity and pride. Staring at her feet, she ran over the little scenario which had happened earlier, again and again. "How could I have let this happen? After all, I am a detective, detecting others is **my** forte!" She cursed herself for being so careless. Something akin to embarrasment, realisation and foolishness ran over her, repeatedly reminding her of her blunders earler. She shivered as she sorely remembered the look of satisfaction on his face, the look of achievement, the look of...amusement. She groaned as she imagined what his next move would be, what he would say next, what he would _do_ next. She sighed as she recalled the scenario and the many different possible choices she had that could have led to an entirely different outcome. She silently thought to herself what she would do next. _Honestly Ema, you've really done it this time.._

The Ema Skye earlier that morning was in an unusually wonderful mood. She had almost forgotten the events that had taken place a week ago, and for once, she decided she would attempt to get along with the fop, like the work colleague they were. Obviously, she still kept in mind that he said he was going to tell "all the other detectives" about the little ...habit of hers he had discovered. Despite this, Ema still decided she was going to attempt to be lightly jogged to her office (well it wasn't really hers, she shared it with the other detectives) and proceeded to enter when a thought crossed her mind.

"...Should I stop to greet the fop?" _If I am going to get along with him, I might as well start now. _After a contemplating for a long time, Ema decided that a harmless "hello" wouldn't hurt. In fact, it might even improve their relationship. Along the way to the prosecutor's office, her mind kept flickering back and forth to last week's events. She thought long and hard about what her next course of action would be. "Surely there must be some sort of secret Gavin has. But what on earth would it be? I mean, that fop hardly keeps anything to himself." _Namely, his hands. What type of boss frequently pats their subordinate's head and says "Well done"after completing a case?_ She forced all these thoughts to the back of her head in an attempt to maintain her resolution of being civilised with the fop.

She could faintly hear his voice from beyond the office door, as she reached to knock on it. She paused.

_...Is he..talking to himself? _

Ema suddenly turned around, making sure there was no one around. This was it, this was her chance to get that "scoop" she'd wanted, to show all the other detectives, to get back at Gavin and to wipe off that smirk he had when he'd caught her envisioned his look of bewilderment, his look of confusion and the failure of understanding he would have. She pictured her triumphant pose, her look of self-satisfaction, her small evil laugh. All the emotions she would feel danced around in her mind, only to be abruptly disturbed by something heavy and ...overpoweringly strong forcefully thrust her forwards. She stepped forwards with one foot in an attempt to balance herself which helped to no avail and only after realising that she would most definitely fall to the solid cold ground, did she spontaneously grab whatever was behind her, for her dear life. It all happened in an instance ; it was too fast for her scientific mind to fully comprehend what had happened or what had caused it. She saw a quick flash of silver metal, heard a clearing of the throat. She heard a deep voice enquire to whether she was alright. She looked up and saw... a perfectly normal man wearing a silver wristwatch with an expression of surprise of his face. Ema examined the situation and realised the following :

1. She had been easedropping on the fop.

2. She had thought he was talking to himself.

3. She started to imagine the outcome if she had successfully uncovered the fop's secrets.

4. She was so deep in thought she had forgotten she was right outside his door.

5. Someone had opened the door, walked into her by accident, and she was now clinging onto this unknown person.

Great. _Just great_. _Way to go Ema, you've now made a fool of yourself in front of this stranger and, potentionally, in front of the fop._

"Excuse me? Are you quite alright?" The stranger enquired as to whether I was okay. Honestly, I really wanted to just sit there and moan about how I was everything apart from alright, however, I simply replied with a polite "yes" and straightned myself. _Making a fool out of yourself must be your __**real **__forte, Ema._ I ironed my labcoat with my hands and adjusted myself. Staring at my feet, I did anything to avoid eye contact as the man said his goodbyes to the fop, politely nodded at me and walked away. Which reminded me of the whole reason I even came here - the fop. I surreptitiously stole a glance at the fop to see what he was doing, to see his reaction to the whole incident that had just taken place. He seemed undisturbed, like nothing had happened. He had one hand in his pocket, one hand fiddling with his chain looped around his belt, and was gazing into some corner of the room, as if he was recalling something.

Was I disappointed in the fact that he didn't seem to care? Was I disappointed in the fact that he seemed to not notice me? Or was I simply disappointed that the man who I clung onto wasn't the fop?...Was I expecting him to be the fop? No. I **wanted** him to be the fop. For some odd unknown reason, I was desperately dying for the fop to break out into his normal mischievous grin and speak in that annoyingly foreign accent. _Ema, get a hold of yourself! What is wrong with you? Remember, work colleagues and only work colleagues. Nothing more._

As if suddenly remembering something, the perplexed-looking rockstar suddenly plopped down in his chair, raised one elbow onto the desk and rested his head on his hand. The door, of course, was still wide open and Ema wondered if he even knew she was there. As he slowly turned his head unexpectedly, Ema slighly jumped backwards as if he could read her mind. "Urhh..." She was at a loss for words because honestly, at that moment in time, Ema Skye's mind was completely and utterly blank, devoid of any thought. "Ah. Sorry, my apologies. Please do come inside". Even though his voice was directed at her and so was his face, it felt like his mind was somewhere else, as if he was reminiscing. Ema stood there, silently analysing him and his thoughts, wondering what he was thinking. "Fraulein? What's the matter? I promise, I won't fire you or anything like that" He had a slight chuckle to his voice and his grin seemed to slowly return. _Hah. He's asking me what's the matter when its clearly obvious something is wrong with him_._ He must be joking. _"Fraulein, I ask again, are you quite alright? You are smiling to yourself randomly." _Dammit. Why does he notice me when I don't him to?__Come on Ema, think, THNK!_ "Urhh. Because I'm happy?" _Not the best comeback but still, a comeback nonetheless. Let's see what he says to that._

What. The. Hell. The fop was chuckling, which slowly turned into small bouts of laughter which increased as he bent over in an attempt to surpress some of it. Well, at least he wasn't so miserable and was back to normal, but still, this was a little overboard.

"Fop! Stop it! Why are you laughing at me?" Ema demanded an answer, her arms rigidly at her sides, her face was aggitated.

Still, the rockstar was trying to contain his amusement but to no avail as he was now shaking uncontrollably. He wiped a tear from his eye and inhaled deeply.

"Gavin! Answer me! You're irritating me now." The scientist fumbled in her pocket for something to break, she was runnng out patience. She had found a pencil and clenched it so hard, she was sure the lead was going to break. Even after seeing how flustered and fustrated Ema was, the man, who had just recovered from a laughing fit, seemed to pay no heed to what she was saying.

"Klavier."

_Hah. Got you._

Calling him by his first name seemed to have worked, as the blond-haired German stopped and looked up at her in bewilderment and curiosity. This was the first time Ema had properly addressed him by his first name, Klavier. Normally it was almost always "the fop" or rarely "Gavin". Ema fought to maintain a straight face for she was tempted to break out into a triumphant pose and an expression of achievement. For a moment Ema saw the lost look on Klavier's face and felt a pang of guilt stab her side. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that, he looks...hurt._ All this disintegrated as he quickly recovered and his normal expression of mockery returned. Any trace of guilt that Ema Skye may have had was now completely gone. Sometimes she wondered why she even sympathised with the fop.

"You always brighten my mood, detektiv, you really do."

It was her turn to seem flushed various shades of red, displaying her embarrasment and fury. _B-Brighten? What.. What does he think he's playing at?_ I'm just a simple, normal detective, I don't even do anything to remotely brighten his mood so why on Earth would he say that? Besides, I am the one who was angry and annoyed that he wouldn't answer me. I was angry at HIM. So what action did he turn into me brightening his mood from?

"Now, what brings you here, fraulein?"

_Oh yeah. "I came to say hello." Imagine me saying that._

"I came to tell you that I've finished all my paperwork." _Nice recovery! But..what if he asks me to bring it? ...Ah who cares, I'm sure the fop won't really care._

"Really now? I mean, what with you drawing all those nice pictures of food, I assumed you hadn't."

_Oh crap. He remembers. Remember Ema, civilised, civilised._

"Ah, yes well, of course. I can manage both, I'm able to multi-task." She was determined to carry out her inital objective and after so thoroughly embarrasing herself, she wasn't about to give in here.

"Haha, well, fear not, there is always more work. It just so happens I recieved a new case yesterday, I have placed the file containing the information over there, on my desk in the corner. Please get it for me" Ema groaned like she was in secondary school again, the words of the teachers fitting too perfectly with what the fop had just said. As she turned around, realisation hit her as she saw the numerous beige folders piled up on Klavier's desk. _..Is..Is he doing this on purpose?_ It would take her forever to find the right one! "Gavin. There are about a thousand files here. Which one is it?" She turned to face him, waiting for his answer. He did not turn around or acknowledge her but he simply replied with "The beige one, fraulein." _Definitely doing it on purpose.__Ah, no time like the present. I mean, after all, I am trying to be like work colleauges. ..Would they do this too? ..Whatever, let me just find this damn beige file._ As she sifted through the many files, she noticed the eerie silence. The fop wasn't making any snide remarks or even singing like he always does. The silence seemed to drown the two of them, filling the room up to the brim. Temptation crawled up Ema's spine as she fought not to turn around and peak at the fop. She battled with herself, trying to not succumb to the desire to give in and look behind her. She heard the scratching sound of pencil on paper many times, indicating that the pencil was being used for colouring. She did not resist anymore as she quietly placed the file she was holding down. With caution and little sound, Ema softly tip-toed towards the fop, untill she was around thirty centimetres away from him. Trying not to disturb him, Ema craned her head to steal a peek at what he was doing, or rather, _drawing._ From what she could see, the fop was ...drawing little stick figures who seemed like they were in some sort of band. One had the mic stand in his hand, the others were rocking out on their respective instrument. It only took one small error to happen and everything would change. It only took one degree of an angle change and everything would shatter. It only took one broken pencil out of a certain scientist's labcoat to fall and everything would be ruined.

Ema froze as Gavin lazily spun his head around only to abprubtly stop when he saw the detective's face only an inch away from his. The scientist and the prosecutor were frozen, unable to move as they could only examined their situation."..Fraulein, what on Earth are you trying to do?" Ema could only reply with a quiet stutter for she was at a loss of words at her foolishness and her extreme carelessness. At such close proximity, she was forced to stare into his eyes, to look at his golden bangs, to take in that mocking amused smile. It was all too much for her. She fervently blushed as she looked down at the broken pencil, the cursed pencil which gave her away.

"Oh fraulein.. I didn't know you were so passionate about me."

As soon as she heard those disgustingly affectionate words, Ema threw herself backwards, as if she had been standing next to the cause of cancer. The look of disgust and repulsion intensified as the poor rockstar, who was unaware of what lay ahead, uttered the words which sealed his fate.

"..Fraulein Skye, you're too adorable."


End file.
